Dreamscape
This article, , is under the protection of Aerone. No user is allowed to edit or interfere in any way with the content in the page unless specifically permitted by the owner(s). The Dreamscape (夢花茎, Viz: Dreamworld) is the place where people, as a concept, actually travel to during deep realms of sleep: at least their consciousness. Within this realm lies an infinite amount of possibilities, as is the realm of imagination; they are a close combination at this point, and as such, as long as there are dreams to be had, this realm will continue to exist and expand indefinitely. This realm also serves as the home of the entities known as Demiurge, as well Miracle and Mirage respectively. Overview The Dreamscape is a closely knitted dimension that nearly parallels with that of the physical plane. Even though it is a vast wonderland of unexplored territory for many, little do most people know that they cross into this dimension every time they are to dream; due to the properties of chakra, and due to the mental energy that every being has, they are able to cross into this dimension in limited amounts... usually when mental activity is the highest, which is normally during sleep. When beings whom access the Dreamscape during sleep, they are actually placed within their own instance of the dream; it is a protective shield created by the chakra every person has so that way their mind and psyche are protected from the dangers of the other side, which usually comes with a very limiting effect of being unable to traverse a greater amount of the realm. This drawback is slightly remedied through lucid dreamers. It also serves a way of keep every person's dreams separated from one-another. Contrary to entering the realm through sleep, there are also ways of entering the Dreamscape using your body entirely. The most known method is through the use of one of the two Soul Dew that exist on the planet. However, while this is the most popular, throughout the history of humans entirely, there are only a few of this feat. Consequently, this makes learning of the artifacts, let alone finding them, extremely difficult and at times perilous. However, entering the realm with one's physical body included a whole different set of advantages and disadvantages. To begin, due to entering the realm with the physical body, they are able to traverse the scenery around them as they please; they are no longer limited by their mental energy. and thus they can cross whatever path they deem necessary. Anyone who uses their physical beings to traverse the Dream Realm, are also able to retain their use of chakra, granted it will have very little to no effect to the majority of the immaterial. Also, for those whom enter with their physical forms, they also must conform to the same rules and conditions that every other inhabitant must; this is more of a neutral fact than a pro or con. While entering with the body allows one to perform many actions an otherwise sleeping individual could not do, they are subject to one extreme disadvantage; their consciousness is no longer protected by the combination of chakra, mental energy, and the dimensional boundaries that would otherwise guard a sleeping guest. This means that any being in this realm that can be a threat to the person, can actually cause an unhindered, extreme amount of damage to them. In more extreme cases, their own consciousness could be at stake, much like Mirage was able to forcibly remove the consciousness of Luxia Yuki and even place itself within her recently vacant body; this allowed for Mirage to fully control the vessel without any resistance from the mind or body. History Little is known about how this dimension came to be, and it's often speculated that it was created by the being Demiurge to use as a safe haven when times were premature. Flowing with a very special energy that could very well bridge the concepts of fantasy and reality, this realm would serve as the mainstay of a plethora of beings and concepts. Overtime this dimensional plane began to respond to the psychic and mental energy of other beings, especially those whom were captured and trapped in this realm by Demiurge; eventually this realm was able to create it own laws and physics based upon the ideas and concepts of realms existing outside of it, thanks to Demiurge's capturing of other life forms; it was those life forms whom would breathe life into the dimension as it would respond to their mental energy, their thoughts. Whatever these beings would remember, whatever they could possibly imagine, the eventual Dreamscape would attempt to replicate these thoughts and subsequently expand. With the growing mass of life-forms collecting within the Dreamscape, the it would easily grow to rival the size of its counterpart, the physical plane. It wasn't until Demiurge's arrival to '''Earth that the Dreamscape would begin its colossal change. As Demiurge slowly began to consume the world within its dream-like powers, and send it to the Dreamscape as well, two beings named Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki would've stepped in and ultimately seal it back within its own realm, permanently thanks to their mastery over Natural Energy and chakra. Using the Creation of All Things Technique, Hagoromo was able to make Demiurge's rather metaphysical being malleable and split it into Miracle, the representation of dreams, and Mirage, the representation of nightmares, respectively, before sealing them back into their own realms. However, thanks to him using chakra to perform the technique and subsequently seal the two back into the Dreamscape, chakra was now a linking bridge between the material realm and the immaterial. With the growing population eventually having this super natural energy on their own, their bodies and minds would also be linked to this realm and as such, their consciousness would often drift into the Dreamscape in the phenomena called a dream to experience the benefits of that world while keeping their minds and bodies in check by the natural use of chakra. Surprisingly, this wouldn't be the only major change that existed within the Dreamscape; with Miracle and Mirage's birth, the two couldn't co-exist together as Mirage would often attempt to consume the entirety of the Dreamscape. To ward off its sibling, Miracle would find it necessary to create a division between it and Mirage; this would ultimately create the realms as they are known for in most recent times: the Dream Realm and the Nightmare Realm. Dimensional Characteristics The only thing that's certain within this realm, is that nothing is ever certain at all. The entirety of the Dreamscape is an ever changing scenery that responds to will and demand, almost as if it was sentient. Due to the dimension being able highly malleable to mental forms of energy, thoughts, whatever concepts the dimension is left to see, the dimension will eventually replicate it; this normally happens because of the massive amount of beings that now dream. Due to the nature of dreams and how people enter the Dreamscape, usually during sleep, their mental activity creates their own controlled scenery... but when the dreamer leaves the realm, the mental energy that was used to create the scenery stays behind and is ultimately absorbed into the mass that is the dimension. During this period, any suggestions, thoughts, feelings, etc, of that particular dream(or nightmare) also is absorbed along with the instance of mental energy and creates the responding scenery, objects, beings, etc. This is a slow process, however, as the individual dreams and nightmares are broken down into pieces and mixed in with the entirety of the dimension. In order for something to accurately be created, at least in comparison to the physical plane, there would have to be a mass amount of beings dreaming about the same object, place, person, etc in particular before the Dreamscape would be able to create the same concept. While the creation of these concepts may be slower, due to the sheer amount of beings who can dream, these concepts are still created at a rapidly fast rate, albeit the individual object, person, place, etc may be randomly created, and is a permanent feature of the plane. The size of the Dreamscape is endless, as long as there are those who can feed the realm with their imagination, the realm will expand. However, there is no set way gauge one's location in this realm, as nearly everything about this realm may be random; yet it does respond to mental might of those around it, and as such, one could technically be in the same location forever without even knowing, while another could traverse the dimensional content without realizing just how much they observed. In the respective sub dimensions of the Dream Realm and Nightmare Realm, this quality is greatly reduced, allowing for one to travel akin to how one would travel on Earth; this does come with caveats, as their respective realms are still under the jurisdiction of their own laws, so no two experiences will be the same. Physically, one would be able to see that the Dreamscape will have many of the same physical items the physical realm would have, but, these concepts could be modified in any way as imagination sees fit. For example, one could come across a scenery that is just a plain field of grass in an opening, however each individual blade of "grass" could actually hold their own electrical current that would very well transform anyone who touches them, into a marshmallow. As ridiculous and random as that explanation was, it was just a small taste of the ideology that comprises of this realm; however in this instance, if one were to travel into the realm with their entire body, their chakra may guard them from this result. Inhabitants * Demiurge (Formerly) * Miracle (Dream Realm) * Dreame (Dream Realm * Mirage (Nightmare Realm) * Nyhtmare (Nightmare Realm) Trivia * If one's consciousness were to be trapped or sealed within this realm while their physical body rested in the physical plane, their consciousness could exist past their body's expiration. ** Once their consciousness has been released, assuming their body and soul weren't resurrected or reanimated, their consciousness would immediately cross into the Pure Land or wherever their spirit now resides. Category:Locations